Lovelace
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Hermione's 11-year-old Daughter Althea sets off for Hogwarts where surprises and old faces start to appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

'What if I'm put in Slytherin Mum?' asked Althea who was sat in front of her mother having her hair plaited.

'It doesn't matter what house you are placed in Thea.' Hermione Granger stated to her young daughter as she wrapped a hair band around the plait she had just completed.

'I could be in Slyherin though, couldn't I? Just like my…Dad?' Althea asked.

'You could.' Hermione agreed as she placed a kiss on Althea's head and stood up.

'Would you be upset if the hat put me in Slytherin?' Althea said as she looked up at her mother.

Hermione held her hand out for her daughter and pulled her up off the ground to stand in front off her.

'It doesn't matter what house you're in Thea. You being in Slytherin will not upset me. You could be placed in Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff, I don't mind as long as you are happy.' Hermione said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. 'Now, what shall we have for dinner before you're big day tomorrow?'

'Can we order pizza?' Althea said with a smile on her face.

'Good thinking!' exclaimed Hermione mirroring her daughter's smile.

* * *

'You okay Mione?' Harry said as he placed his hand on his best friends shoulder.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Hermione replied trying her best to hold it together.

'It's okay to cry.' Ginny Potter said as she grabbed hold of her friend's hand. 'I feel like crying.'

'You're pregnant, it's the hormones.' Hermione replied smiling at Ginny. 'I'll be fine really Gin.'

'Mum…look!' Althea exclaimed as she pointed to the train pulling up to the platform.

'Are you sure you want to go?' Hermione asked her daughter one last time. 'You can stay at home? Go to a muggle senior school?'

'I'm sure Mum.' Althea said to her mother determined. 'I want to go to Hogwarts, just like you, Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny.'

Hermione nodded and let Harry and Ginny hug Althea before pulling her daughter to her one more time. 'I'm so proud of you.' She whispered as she kissed Althea's head. 'Write to me.' Hermione said in a pleading tone.

'Of course I will!' Althea said with a huge smile on her face.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny watched as the petite 11-year-old girl got onto the train and find her seat. Ginny passed Hermione a tissue to wipe her now weeping eyes.

'She'll be fine Mione.' Harry reassured his friend.

'Bye.' Shouted Althea from the train as it started to move. 'Write to you tonight!'

Hermione, Harry and Ginny waved as the train pulled out of the station.

'Come home with us?' Ginny asked Hermione once the train had left.

'Thanks Gin but I think I'm going to go home. I need to be alone for a while.' Hermione replied with a small sad smile.

'Floo us anytime.' Harry said as he hugged his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hermione returned to home which once belonged to her parents who were now sadly passed away. Hermione opened her front door and stepped into her hallway, which was painted pure while. Hermione kicked off her nude heels and shrugged off her black mac coat and hung it on the hooks.

Hermione placed her designer Mulberry bag on the chair, which was placed in the hallway and walked, down to her kitchen. Hermione grabbed a wine glass from the cupboard and opened the fridge to find a bottle of wine. Hermione poured herself white wine and leaned against her kitchen side.

By now Althea would be halfway through her journey to Hogwarts Hermione thought. Hermione hoped Althea had found some nice children to sit with on the train and was eating her packed lunch that Hermione had lovingly made. Hermione thought back to her first train journey where she had met Harry and Ron. She hoped Althea would make as good friends as she did all those years ago.

Hermione walked in to her living room and fell onto the grey sofa. Hermione placed her wine on the small nest of tables next to her and sat back and closed her eyes.

* * *

'Do you think Hermione will be alright?' Ginny Potter said as she placed a plate in front of her husband.

'I'm sure she's fine.' Harry replied as he picked up his sandwich, which, his wife had prepared. 'She probably wants some time on her own, you know what Hermione is like.'

'We should do something special for her birthday.' Ginny said as she sat down next to her husband.

'The big 3-0 this year.' Harry said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Ginny nodded and picked up her sandwich. 'Do you think she'll want a party?'

'Probably not Gin.' Harry replied. 'Maybe a dinner or something.'

'Maybe.' Ginny replied.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of knocking on her window. Hermione shot off the sofa and opened the kitchen window. Hermione recognised the owl, it was Althea's new owl Hazel.

Hermione stroked the owl and then took the letter from Hazel. She grabbed a treat for the owl and ripped open the letter.

Hermione scanned the letter quickly hoping to see what house Althea had been placed in.

 _Hi Mum,_

 _Hogwarts is amazing, more amazing than the pictures you've shown me._

 _I met some people on the train and luckily they're in my house too! I know you'll be eager to know what house I'm in and I know you said you wouldn't be upset and I really hope you're not._

 _The hat placed in Slytherin._

 _The hat said some interesting things to._

 _I'm currently writing from my dorm room. I'm sharing with two other girls who seem nice. The head of Slytherin, Professor Zabini seems nice too. He asked about you, apparently you went to school with him?_

 _I'll write tomorrow after my first day of classes._

 _Hope you're okay mum._

 _Love you_

 _Althea_

 _Xxx_

Hermione froze.

Professor Zabini. Blaise Zabini? Blaise Zabini was Head of Slytherin. How did she not know this?

Hermione dropped the letter and ran to her fireplace, which was connected to the floo network. Hermione grabbed the green powder stepped inside the floo without any shoes on and shouted 'Potter Residence.'

'Hermione!' Ginny shouted as she sat up on the sofa having been woken up from her nap.

Harry ran into the living room after hearing his wife shout. 'What wrong? The baby?' Harry said as he looked at his wife.

'I'm fine, it's Hermione.' Ginny said looking at a pale Hermione who was standing barefoot in her living room. 'What's wrong Hermione?'

'Blaise Zabini is the Slytherin Head of House.' She stammered.

'She was placed in Slytherin then.' Harry said as he sat on the side of the sofa.

'Yes.' Hermione mumbled as she sat down on the two-seater sofa. 'I thought she would be. She's like him.' Hermione placed her head in her hands and covered her face.

'It's alright Hermione.' Harry said as he walked over to Hermione and sat next to her.

'I knew I should have sent her to a muggle school, I should have insisted.' Hermione said as she looked at Ginny.

'And she would have insisted that she went to Hogwarts. You know she would Hermione. She's a witch and you can't stop her from being who she is.' Ginny replied.

'Do you think he'll know? Hermione said as she looked at her two friends.

'How could he not.' Harry stated.

And with that comment, Hermione crumbled.


End file.
